Guns and Roses
by bludtula
Summary: Su paso firme y decidido daba una imagen inquebrantable, con una seguridad en su mirada digna de admirar, aunque a la hora de enfocar los ojos en ella, era imposible descubrir que demostraban, pobres idiotas ella lo veía todo… absolutamente todo.
1. Lazos

_¿Persistente?_**Sin duda**

_¿Inteligente?_**Por supuesto**

_¿Aspiraciones? _**A líder**

_¿Cómo te defines en cuatro palabras? _**Mujer de armas tomar**

_Confianza__, _irónica la vida ¿verdad?, una palabra de nueve simples letras, demasiado fácil pronunciarla, pero al mismo tiempo difícil de ponerlo en practica. Según las personas una virtud que solo lo poseen quienes tienen códigos ¿Acaso tan errónea fue mi elección al momento de integrarlos a mi vida? Equivocada o no, hoy en día solo puedo decir que se convirtió en algo banal. Y he de agradecer ¿el porque?... simple, sin ellos hoy no seria quien soy… ¿Y quien soy?... Sakura Haruno. Una jodida mujer que va a patearte el culo tantas veces hasta ponerte una colosal zapatería en cuanto infrinjas la ley. Con un solo objetivo en la vida, atrapar a aquella alimaña culpable de la cantidad de traumas infringidos en su adolescencia.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 24 años, nacida en la ciudad de Tokio, aunque radico en Los Ángeles actualmente, me independice a los 19 años, motivos por el cual vivo sola hace ya 5. Mis padres están divorciados desde que tengo noción del tiempo, y tengo una molesta hermana menor llamada Ino Yamanaka, de 23 años de edad que aun vive con mi madre, se preguntaran el porque de su apellido, ¿la razón? es adoptada, su madre la abandono al nacer quedando al cuidado de su padre, este a su vez cayo en depresión y luego al vicio del alcohol, las autoridades se hicieron cargo de la situación y la enviaron a un orfanato, luego fue adoptada por mis padres.

**Flash Back**

_Señorita Haruno_- Apenas podia escuchar con claridad aquella masculina voz.

_Señorita Haruno_- volví a oír, pero esta vez con mas claridad¡_señorita Haruno_!

_Pegue un gran brinco_ y me levante de el pupitre donde hace segundos descansada placidamente. Lo primero que escuche fueron las fuertes carcajadas de los inútiles de mis compañeros.

_Que falta de respeto hacia su profesor y compañeros dormirse, ¿acaso tanto le aburre mi clase señorita Haruno?_- recrimino mi profesor de ciencias.

Genial otro día mas, con los mismos profesores, los mismos compañeros, y los mismos regaños.

_¡Hey Sakura chan!, si que te pasaste hoy con el profesor Asuma, mira que quedarte dormida justo en su clase_- Recrimino mi compañero de curso, su nombre, Naruto Uzumaki, íbamos al mismo aula, y al igual que yo poseía 12 años, se había convertido en alguien indispensable en mi vida, no se que haría sin el.

_Hmp, dobe lo dices como si fuera algo nuevo para nosotros, ya sabes como es de molesta_- Ahora había sido el turno de mi otro compañero Sasuke Uchiha, como Naruto y yo el tenia 12 años, y era mi mejor amigo también, aunque… a quien quiero engañar, estaba enamorada de el, aunque nadie lo sabia a excepción de mi hermana Ino.

_Bueno ya muchachos no hay nada que hacer así soy, ¿es que acaso no les aburre la clase del profesor Azuma_?- Acote mientras estiraba mis piernas en la banqueta de aquella plaza dos cuadras del colegio el cual visitábamos rutinariamente al final de las clases.

_ Sakura, si por cada clase que te parece aburrida te durmieras no terminarías la escuela ni con 50 años, aparte ya conoces como son mi padres, no puedo llegar con menos de 7 en las calificaciones- __comento al momento de apoyarse debajo de aquel árbol justo frente mio._

_Teme tampoco exageres, Minato también es exigente pero no a la décima potencia-_

Y así paso el tiempo, llegando las vacaciones, Naruto, Sasuke y yo éramos carne y uña, no nos separábamos para nada, nuestros padres se habían hecho muy amigos gracias a nosotros, de manera que todos los fines de semana sorteábamos la casa en la que pasaríamos toda la noche viendo películas, contando historias de terror, etc.

El tiempo sin detenerse transcurrió, tanto pero tanto que ya estábamos en la preparatoria, todos con 16 años, pensé que seria mi mejor año, pero resulto ser todo lo contrario, Sasuke y Naruto conocieron el sabor del placer carnal, por lo cual, lo único que hacían las pocas veces que nos reuníamos era comentar lo buena que estaba la chica que se habían tirado. Quizás por Naruto me daba celos, pero celos sanos, el era como un hermano para mi, pero Sasuke, con el era diferente, cada vez lo veía mas lejos de mi, lo amaba con todo mi ser, y escuchar cuanta mujer se tiraba aunque sea por una noche, me rompía en mil pedazos. Alguna vez tuve un sueño, y era el perder nuestra virginidad juntos Sasuke y yo. Desde ese día mi sonrisa se convirtió en una fingida, demasiado bien me salía diría yo, porque nunca nadie se dio cuenta o eso creía. Ese día llegue a mi casa donde vivía con mama e Ino, llore y llore como era costumbre hace ya varios meses.

Al día siguiente me levante a las 12 del mediodía, era Sábado no me preocupaba porque no había clases, me bañe, me arregle, y me vestí con una pollera de Jean y un top negro que decía bad girl, deje mi pelo suelto lo tenia 10 centímetros mas largo que mis hombros, luego baje, y me prepare un sándwich, ya que los Sábados estaba sola, mi madre Tsunade Trabajaba en el hospital ella era la jefa, e Ino estaba con mi padre Jiraya seguro cumpliéndole todos sus caprichos, yo no quise ir con ellos porque hoy habíamos quedado con Sasuke y Naruto en vernos y a pesar de ser una masoca por saber de que iban a hablar ellos eran mis amigos.

Hacia mas de 15 minutos que estaba sentada en el maldito bar y mis "amigos" aun no llegaban, quedamos en encontrarnos a las 3 de la tarde y eran las 3:15 y nada.

Hasta que me sorprendió lo que vi. Por la puerta del bar entraron la muerte y el Degollado, sus caras espantaban, que demonios les había sucedido.

_Hola Sakura Chan_- Saludo Naruto, arrastrando los pies y sentándose de mi lado izquierdo.

_Hmp, Sakura_- apenas pronuncio ¿a que no saben quien?, si Sasuke, siempre tan hablador.

_¿Pero que demonios les paso, es que tuvieron una mala noche?, la peor diría yo_- dije en modo de burla.

_No te equivocas Sakura chan, fue todo lo contrario, el teme y yo_…-

_Shh Dobe, ¿que te pasa?, ¿acaso vas a estar escupiendo las cochinadas que hiciste_ _anoche_?- Pregunto enojado Sasuke.

_Que hicimos querrás decir teme_- corrigió Naruto, y fue inevitable sentir ese nudo que me asfixiaba mas y mas, el solo hecho de imaginar a Sasuke con otra mujer, me hacia sentir… no se… es un sentimiento que no se lo deseo a nadie.

_Bueno ya no me interesa su jodida vida sexual, hablemos de otras cosa, hace mucho que no nos juntábamos chicos-_ dije para cambiar el ambiente que se había instalado, y creo que Sasuke lo noto, ya que no despegaba su vista de mi. Sin duda Sasuke sabia que algo no andaba bien conmigo, solo esperaba que no supiera el motivo.

De esta manera paso toda la tarde, hablando de estupideces y riéndonos de las locuras de Naruto. Este a su vez se fue antes con la excusa de que su madre lo necesitaba, aunque yo sabia que era mentira de segura el motivo era una chica, a mi no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo, eso significaba toda una tarde de Sasuke para mi sola.

_ Sasuke__-Lo llame, el solo poso su mirada en mi dándome a entender que tenia toda su atención en mi__- ¿__que te parece si vamos a la plaza del vagón?, ya sabes recordar viejos tiempos_- dije nerviosa, es que no apartaba la mirada de mi, y eso me inquietaba.

_Hmp, como quieras_- contesto.

Pagamos lo que habíamos consumido, y luego emprendimos marcha hacia la plaza, en todo el camino estuvo ese incomodo silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Una vez que llegamos nos sentamos en el banco que solíamos desde que éramos chicos donde cada una llevaba su vianda preparadas por nuestras madres.

_¿Y bien no vas a decir nada ¿sabes? con Naruto llegamos a un acuerdo y la verdad es que estas demasiado rara, es que acaso creíste que podrías engañarnos con esa entupida y fingida sonrisa, vamos Sakura nos conocemos hace años_- Critico Sasuke muy enojado.

_Yo…yo no se de que me estas_-

_No me mientas, no a mi ¿oístes?, ahora solo dime el maldito motivo_- me grito y eso hizo que mis ojos se fueran humedeciendo de apoco, y una ira la cual desconocida hasta ahora sumergiera.

_Cállate_- grite brotando las primeras lagrimas- _Cállate Sasuke, tu no sabes que es lo que siento, solo cierra tu jodid_…-

_Shh no no, Sakura ese no es vocabulario para una dama_-

¿_Me estas comparando con tus zorras de turno Sasuke_?- Grite ya histérica.

_Carajo_- grito- _solo dime el maldito motivo por el cual te comportas tan estúpidamente infantil_- Ja ¿yo infantil? Maldito Uchiha, agradecía al cielo por estar tan nublado y la gente estuviera resguardada en su casa, dejándonos las plaza sola, sino seriamos la atención del lugar.

_Quieres saber que es lo que me sucede, pues afina bien tus oídos Uchiha_-

¿_Como me dijiste Sa ku ra?-_

_Te dije U chi ha, ¿te quedo?, ¿sabes como me siento el escuchar a Naruto a ti las revolcadas que se dan con sus zorras, mientras yo voy quedando en un rinconcito inhóspito en sus vidas, ya no compartimos noches de películas, no vamos todos los viernes al cine, ni los lunes a las clases de pintura, nuestra amistad va muriendo poco a poco, por lo menos el lazo que los une a mi, ¡maldición Sasuke! ¿Cómo te sentirías si encuentro un hombre para pasar el rato y te aparto bruscamente de mi vida?-_ Finalicé de hablar con todo mi rostro repleto en lagrimas, me sentía ligera, como si me hubiera sacado un peso de encima, aunque me era imposible ver el rostro de Sasuke ya que había bajado el mío, no querría o mejor dicho no podía verlo.

_Sakura ¿en realidad es así como te sientes_?- me pregunto con un tono suave.

_Si_- me imite a contestar.

_Lo Lo lamento_- dijo y luego lo sentí detrás mío, mientra me daba un tierno abrazo, y apoyaba su barbilla en el hueco de mi cuello.

_Dime como compensarte todo este daño_- propuso con un tono de vos dulce.

_Bésame_- ¡mierda! ¡No! lo dije en voz alta, que estupida soy, dios piensa Sakura piensa como salir parada de esta bochornosa situación.

Pero antes de encontrar la excusa perfecta, delicadamente me dio vuelta poniéndome frente a el y me beso.

Dios era increíble, sus labios eran tan suaves, se sentían mejor que en mis sueños. El beso era sutil y delicado, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, pero yo no me conformaba con eso, así que intensifique el beso, la verdad era una inexperta en este campo, Sasuke era mi primer beso, el ante mi acto sonrió altaneramente sobre mis labios, y su lengua pidió permiso a mi boca para entrar, obviamente no me negué, el beso se hacia cada vez mas exigente, hasta la lamentable falta de aire. Nos separamos y sentí mis mejillas arder, el ante mi acto, volvió a sonreír.

_¿Y bien esto compensa mis entupidos actos_?-

_Mmm no se déjame pensarlo, quizás si, quizás no_- respondí coqueta.

_Pues tendrías que estar saltando en una pata, besaste al gran Sasuke Uchiha_-

Una carcajada salio de mis labios, pero se borro automáticamente cuando recordé que tenia que decirle la verdad sobre mis sentimientos.

_Sasuke yo… yo… veras_-

_¿Que sucede Sakura? Dilo con confianza_- me alentó, y me dio a su vez la fuerza para hacerlo.

_Yo te… tu me…-_ ¡mierda_!- yo te amo_- dije de repente, el solo me miraba, como si no hubiera entendido, pero luego de unos segundos, su seño se frunció.

¿_Es una broma verdad_?- me pregunto, yo solo lo negué con mi cabeza.

_Dime que es una maldita broma, se supone que tu eres distinta a ellas, Sakura ¡¿Qué carajo te pasa? Acabas de arruinar nuestra amistad-_ Término de gritarme para luego levantarse e irse. Yo estaba en un estado de parálisis, no me movía, no respiraba, no nada. Luego ese día llegue a mi casa, informe que no bajaría a comer, y llore como no lo hice en mi vida, el simplemente no me dio tiempo a nada.

Otra vez el estupido tiempo no dejaba de transcurrir, había pasado un mes desde el suceso de la plaza, no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke, y no lo haría hasta que empezaran las clases a lo cual faltaba un mes mas, Naruto venia a visitarme de vez en cuando para ver como estaba, pero nunca me dijo nada de Sasuke ni lo que le había pasado entre el y yo.

Hasta que una tarde mirando el noticiero algo llego a captar mi atención.

_Ultimo momento poderoso matrimonio asesinado por su hijo mayor, se desconoce el motivo y paradero de este, su nombre es Itachi Uchiha, en solo momentos pondremos una foto para colaborar con cualquier tipo de información sobre el fugitivo. Desde ya muchas gracias les informa Yukito karuto._

Mi corazón se detuvo por segundos la sensación que sentía era nada a la que Sasuke estaría sintiendo en este momento, ¡Sasuke!

Corrí y corrí, llegue a la mansión Uchiha miles de reporteros y policías rondaban la zona, entre a hurtadillas ya que no dejaban pasar a nadie, afortunadamente yo conocía otra entrada poco vista por la gente el me la había enseñado de chicos. Una vez dentro de la mansión recorrí toda la casa como pude era un mundo de gente, hasta que lo vi, abrazado por Naruto, sentados los dos sobre el sillón de la sala. Saque fuerzas de no se donde, y entre.

Sasuke Kun- dije en un murmullo, pero de igual manera llego a ambos.

Sakura chan- dijo Naruto su mirada estaba triste vacía, no era para menos.

Me acerque lentamente, Naruto se levanto y yo tome su lugar delicadamente, pose mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y lo atraje hacia mi, el me correspondió al segundo, me abrazaba tan fuerte como si se le fuera la vida.

Cuando quise darme cuenta era ya de noche, me había quedado dormida, no encontré ni a Sasuke ni a Naruto. Me levante y empecé a buscarlos por la ya sola casa, los reporteros y policías se habían ido. Ya no quedaba nada de ellos. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la cocina, y de repente lo vi. Empecé a sudar como testigo falso, no podía ser, ¡por favor no!. Me acerque lentamente y tome el sobre junto a la mesada que decía Sakura, esa letra era de Naruto. Temerosa lo abrí, y la peor de mis pesadillas no era nada a comparación de lo que decía la carta.

_**Sakura:**_

_ **Lamento tener que decirte algo tan importante por escrito, pero era la única manera para nosotros, Sasuke y yo nos iremos de la ciudad, estamos tras los pasos de Itachi, y yo voy a ayudarlo, prometo escribirte todas las semanas, cuídate mucho, entiende esto es por tu bien. Te queremos.**_

_ **El**_**_teme y yo._**

**Fin Flash Back**


	2. Destino o Casualidad

**Titulo**: "Guns and Roses"

**Pareja:** SasuSaku, mas adelante se vera si agrego mas parejas.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:**

_¿Persistente?_**Sin duda**

_¿Inteligente?_**Por supuesto**

_¿Aspiraciones?_**A líder**

_¿Cómo te defines en cuatro palabras?_**Mujer de armas tomar**

¿Y quien soy?... Sakura Haruno. Una jodida mujer que va a patearte el culo tantas veces hasta ponerte una colosal zapatería en cuanto infrinjas la ley.

**N/A:**** Hola amigos, como verán subo nuevamente la historia y para los que la vienen leyendo de antes habrán notado los cambios que le hice. Habían partes en las que me pareció estaban de mas y otras donde encontré faltas de ortografía y gramática, si bien no soy una experta en este tramo, trato de corregirlos día a día, bueno sin mas que decir me despido y como siempre espero sea de su agrado. **

**By** Bludtula.

Capitulo 2

Sentada en una oficina la cual no se perdía detalle cual lujosa era, se encontraba Haruno Sakura, teniente de la sección de _casos criminales_ en la gran ciudad de los Ángeles, bebiendo un cargado café doble con tres cucharadas de azúcar como tanto le gustaba.

Analizando expedientes olvidados, aquellos que con un talón de billetes verdes acomodaban a gusto, y eran archivados en el cementerio de expedientes. Conocía esa asquerosa matufia, _claro que si _estaba realmente acostumbrada, lidiaba con ello hace un par de años, aunque eso no era impedimento al juramente el día en que su rutinaria vida paso a una peligrosa y arriesgada combatiendo la delincuencia.

Froto y masajeo su cien, síntoma de la fuerte jaqueca que empezaba a asomarse desde tan temprano .El día prometía ser bastante movido y la razón, la estación estaba repleta de gente ebria, jóvenes que a su corta edad empezaban con su primer delito y demás.

Luego del asesinato de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, sin contar la desaparición o huida de sus dos mas fieles amigos, decidió trabajar en algún sitio donde pudiera dar la suficiente desenvoltura como para en cierta forma pelear y tratar con las personas injustas. Personas que roban, asesinan, matan, violan, personas que trabajan para hacer el mal a otras.

Con un objetivo que superaba por creses cualquier obstáculo, encontrar a Itachi Uchiha y encerrarlo de por vida. Este a su vez siendo aun prófugo de la justicia.

La entrada sorpresiva de una compañera la saco de su dificultoso crucigrama de casos.

_Sakura san, aquí __le traigo el informe del allanamiento sobre el caso de Ibiki_- La dueña de esa voz era una de sus mas fieles oficiales, su nombre Tenten Ama, oficial de alto rango experto en armas.

_Gracias Tenten- _apoyando el mentón sobre sus recién entrelazadas manos_- Por favor sin formalismos ¿dime han encontrado algo? ¿Drogas, armas o algún indicio que nos facilite la ubicación de la pandilla?_- Pregunto mientras daba otro sorbo al humeante café.

_Hemos encontrado __quince armas, tres de nueve milímetros, siete metralletas y cinco c4, también allanamos el segundo piso de la vivienda y encontramos cinco kilos de heroína y tres de cocaína, es mas que evidente que ese no era el lugar donde las exportan, sino mas bien donde las vendían. Y con respecto a alguna pista que nos lleve a ellos, todavía estamos investigando, por el momento no hemos encontrado nada_-

_¡Mierda!, el muy maldito sabe como esconderse, ¿Cómo puede ser? Llevamos tres años __pisándole los talones y nunca damos con el. Lo que me lleva a pensar es que tenemos a un infiltrado entre nosotros- _Estaba cabreada, no más que eso estaba jodidamente cabreada.

_Buenos __días oficial Haruno, Tenten_- Saludo correctamente, entrando a su oficina Rock Lee, oficial pero de un rango mas bajo.

_Buenos __días Lee, dime ¿a que se debe tu visita_?- Levantándose de su cómodo asiento, y enfocándose en la deslumbrante vista hacia la ciudad. Ser un teniente importante tenia sus comodidades, y una de ellas era el séptimo piso con una de las mejores vistas a los Ángeles.

_E__l jefe quiere verte, va a encargarte un caso_-

_Dile que en unos momentos __estaré por ahí- _Colocándose su chaqueta_._

_Claro, permiso-_ Dijo retirándose de su oficina.

¿_Tienes idea que clase de caso quiere asignarte el jefe Sakura?-_ pregunto Tenten igual de intrigada que ella.

_Mmm…__ pues la verdad es que no tengo ni la mas pálida idea, supongo que quizás sea, el homicidio de la calla Slam_- Dijo quitándole importancia, y no significara que lo fuera, es que simplemente quería que de una maldita vez su jefe pidiera el permiso de jurisdicción y le asignaran el caso de Itachi Uchiha, aunque sabia que seria mas que imposible algo así.

En el estado, su capacidad de resolver crímenes e ir en contra de la inseguridad era uno de los mejores, pero allí afuera había muchas más personas y excelentes habilidades,

Una vez sola en la oficina se arreglo un poco la ropa fuera de lugar. Emprendió marcha por los anchos pasillos de la jefatura, su paso firme y decidido daba una imagen inquebrantable, con una seguridad en su mirada digna de admirar, aunque a la hora de enfocar los ojos en ella, era imposible descubrir que demostraban, muchos creían que solo su objetivo era el que su mente trabajaba _pobres idiotas_ ella lo veía todo… _absolutamente todo_ nada pasaba desapercibido ante ese par de gemas esmeralda heredadas.

En el camino fue inevitable que se encontrara con compañeros de trabajo felicitándola por el último caso exitoso en el que formo parte. Luego de dar las gracias cordialmente, siguió con su objetivo, una vez en la puerta, golpeo tres veces sin ser muy brusca.

_Adelante_- se escuchó del otro lado la vos de una mujer mayor.

_Buenos __días Jefe __Chiyo_- saludo cortésmente.

_Buenos días oficial Sakura, y antes que mi vieja memoria me falle voy a felicitarte por tu excelente trabajo en el caso numero 525 asignado, fue un éxito_- dijo orgullosa Chiyo

_Muchas gracias jefe, es un fuerte orgullo para mi estar en su equipo_- Agradeció humildemente

_Bien muchacha al grano, se cuanto te esfuerzas día a día, para resolver cada caso que se te asigna, y lo que luchas en cada enfrentamiento contra narcotraficantes, es por eso que estoy mas que orgullosa en darte esta noticia_-

Escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la anciana, y su emoción crecía al igual que su intriga, es que no iban a darle lo que ella creía… _¿o si?_

_Felicitaciones has sido seleccionada __para llevar el caso Itachi Uchiha, tu vuelo a New York saldrá la semana entrante, así que prepara tus cosas-_

_Mierda Dobe, se escapa, pisa en maldito acelerador- _Grito histérico un hombre de contextura robusta con la placa de jefe de policía de New York.

_Cierra la boca Teme me pones nervioso_- Contesto de la misma manera un su compañero que al igual que el llevaba la misma placa.

_Es la __única oportunidad de saber sobre el paradero de Itachi, no lo pierdas idiota-_

_Como que me llamo oficial Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo_-

_Si si lo que __tú digas solo no lo pierdas-_

Minutos más tarde una fuerte discusión se llevaba acabo entre un par de oficiales.

_Eres un idiota te__ dije que no lo perdieras, ahora tendremos que esperar mucho tiempo por otra oportunidad como esta_- Dijo muy enojado un pelinegro.

_Bastardo__ ¿que querías que hiciera?, Era el cabron o pasar por encima a la pobre viejita que cruzaba la calle, el idiota eres tu-_ Grito el pelirrubio igual de cabreado de su compañero.

Sus nombres eran Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki. Dos fuertes golpes los alertaron que estaban pidiendo permiso para entrar.

_Ya dejen de gritar tanto, sus gritos se escuchan en toda la __jefatura_- Dijo un hombre mayor de cabello blanco, y una mascara la cual tapaba la mitad de su rostro dejando visible solo su ojo derecho.

_Hey Kakashi, cuanto tiempo y dime a que se debe tu visita_- hablo alegremente Naruto, olvidándose de la pelea reciente con su compañero.

_Naruto Sasuke, los estaba buscando, tenemos que hablar_- dijo seriamente el peliblanco.

_¿__De que se trata Kakashi?_ - esta vez fue turno de hablar para Sasuke.

_Chicos el jefe quiere tener una charla con ustedes, Sasuke hace tres años que se te __concedió el caso de Itachi Uchiha, y hasta el momento no nos has simplificado nada más que un par de allanamientos de cocaína_- dijo Kakashi tomando asiento enfrente de los dos compañeros.

_Ho vamos Kakashi, no me digas que piensas asignarle el caso a otra persona, sabes que nadie __más que yo pondrá suficiente ímpetu en atrapar al bastardo y cerrar el caso de una buena vez-_ dijo exaltado Sasuke.

_Kakashi, por favor danos otra oportunidad, hoy estuvimos a punto de atrapar a un secuaz de Itachi_- dijo desesperado el rubio.

_Es que siempre __están a punto de algo y nunca lo finiquitan, de todas formas no es eso lo que les quería comunicar el jefe, y si realmente les interesa seguir con el caso, preséntensenen la oficina de el, adiós_- finalizo Kakashi, para luego levantarse y cerrar la puerta al salir.

_Creo que la cagamos Teme-_

_Cállate__ Dobe, iré a ver que tiene para decirnos el jefe_-

_Espérame__ teme_- grito el pelirrubio para salir detrás de su compañero.

En una lujosa y gran oficina se encontraba un hombre mayor revisando unos papeles hasta que escucho leves golpes en su puerta seguido de un _permiso._

_Jefe Ebizo ¿quería vernos?_- pregunto el pelinegro.

_Sasuke, Naruto, mis oficiales de confianza, por favor tomen asiento_- ofreció el anciano.

_Gracias-_ respondieron al unísono ambos jóvenes.

_Bien para empezar se que han tenido varios y constantes problemas para dar con el prófugo Itachi Uchiha, y nos es para menos, ha sido buscado por nuestros mejores hombres por mas de cinco años_- dijo para luego dar un sorbo al baso de agua que tenia

Sobre su escritorio- _es por eso que-_

_No, porfavor, prometo ser mas eficaz, remover cielo y tierra, pero no me saque el caso jefe Ebizo._

Una fuerte y cansada carcajada salio del anciano provocando la incertidumbre de los dos muchachos.

_Estoy más que seguro que lo harás, ahora déjame terminar muchacho- Bien repito me han informado de los contratiempos que han tenido es por eso que vendrá un oficial de alto rango desde Los Ángeles, su capacidad es envidiable, limpia y audaz, no se le ha escapado un caso desde que empezó con su carrera, repito no estoy sustituyendo su trabajo, solo es una ayuda que les estoy dando_- finalizo el anciano mientras no apartaba la vista de los dos muchachos.

_¿Limpia_?- Preguntó Naruto, sacándole de la punta de la lengua las palabras a Sasuke.

_Así es limpia, será una mujer, y no quiero quejas, ahora si son tan amables necesito seguir firmando estas autorizaciones_- Dijo el anciano para volver su vista en los papeles.

_Buenos días_- respondía Naruto y ambos jóvenes se retiraron de la oficina, sin contar un ya cabreado pelinegro el cual no le había gustado para nada la noticia de tener otro compañero y para peor de las cosas mujer.

_Hmp, no será más que un estorbo ¡mierda_!- pensó Sasuke.


	3. Empieza el juego Matar o morir

**Titulo**: "Guns and Roses"

**Pareja:** SasuSaku, mas adelante se vera si agrego mas parejas.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:**

_¿Persistente?_**Sin duda**

_¿Inteligente?_**Por supuesto**

_¿Aspiraciones?_**A líder**

_¿Cómo te defines en cuatro palabras?_**Mujer de armas tomar**

¿Y quien soy?... Sakura Haruno. Una jodida mujer que va a patearte el culo tantas veces hasta ponerte una colosal zapatería en cuanto infrinjas la ley.

* * *

Estaba sentada en una famosa cafetería de Los Ángeles junto con mis amigas, mientras le daba mi última pitada a mi cigarrillo. ¿La razón?, festejando la asignación de mi nuevo caso. Aunque no podía asimilarlo aun, me sentía rara. Tantos años esperando a que sucediera, y de repente sin avisar caía entre mis manos. ¡Ojo! no es que no me alegrara simplemente aun no lo digería del todo. Se que cuando se escabullera esta neblina que tenia en mi mente estaría saltando en una pata.

_Sakura __Chan, y ¿como vivirás?, digo ¿ya estuviste averiguando sobre el lugar donde te hospedaras?_- me pregunto Hinata.

_La verdad es que no me tome la mas minima molestia, según Chiyo, __allá me estarán esperando con todo listo_- respondí mientras jugaba con la colilla del cigarrillo que acababa de apagar, si se que es una asquerosidad, pero tenia la maldita costumbre de hacerlo siempre sin darme cuenta.

_Y__a tienes una coartada, o un plan, no se… algo que te agilicé el caso allí. Digamos que no estamos hablando de un fugitivo con pedido de captura nacional_- pregunto Tenten.

_Si lo se Tenten, pero es que todavía no logro asimilarlo, de igual manera no te preocupes, sabes que trabajo mejor con la soga al cuello_- dije para luego soltar una sonora carcajada, que al instante contagio a mis compañeras.

Mientras seguíamos hablando de cómo me organizaría en mi nuevo trabajo, mi celular empezó a sonar.

_Oficial Haruno_- conteste, no estaba acostumbrada a contestar de esa manera, pero la llamaba aparecía como identidad oculta, tranquilamente podría ser mi jefa, o algún oficial de la jefatura sin contar a las autoridades de mi "casi" nuevo caso.

_¡__Frentesota de marquesina! Te iras a New York y no pensabas comunicárselo a tu pequeña hermana menor-_ ¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba ¡Ino!

_Ino cerda, no seas tan exagerada, solo te llevo un año, aparte porque crees que cada paso para dar voy a estar consultando o __comunicándotelo_- reproche

_Frontuda, soy tu hermana, ¡claro__ que tienes que consultármelo!, y ¿a que no sabes que_?- grito tan fuerte que casi me deja sin tímpano.

_No, no lo se, si pudiera adivinar mi futuro __estaría en un súper piso en Manhattan y con mis dos amig_- me retracte no quería seguir revolviendo mierda de mi pasado, sabia que no me haría bien, ellos me enterraron, yo tenia que hacer exactamente lo mismo- _no importa olvídalo, ¿que ibas a decirme Ino?_

_A si claro_- en su tono de voz pude apreciar que se había dado cuenta el motivo de mi cambio de humor_- bien escucha con atención_- se aclaro la voz- ¡_Estoy en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles yendo hacia tu casa frentezota para hacerte sacar la Sakura escondida que tienes en esta ultima semana! ¿No es genial?-_

_Noooooo_- grito mi yo interno. Estaba frita, no estaba rostisada.

_¿Bien por mi?-_ conteste dubitativa, es que todo lo que tuviera que ver con mi hermana Ino, no era mas que para problemas.

_Huy, eres tan…tan…-_ dijo para luego soltar un suspiro- _ya olvídalo, en quince minutos estaré por ahí, espérame con un buen trozo de torta de chocolate y un rico te de esos que sabes hacer-_

_Espera Ino no ten-_

_Ha y si no tienes lo que __pedí lo compras Sakura, no todos los días tu hermana menor de Tokio viene a visitarte_- Luego me corto, ¡mierda! Quería decirle que no tenia nada de lo que me había pedido pero la muy mal nacida ya me conocía como si me hubiera parido.

_Creo que alguien esta en serios problemas_- Dijo mi "queridísima amiga Tenten", casi atragantándose con la risa que trataba de ocultar.

_Ja ja ja, muy graciosa "amiga_"- dije sarcásticamente.

_Y__a Tenten deja de molestar a Sakura, ¿necesitas ayuda Sakura Chan?_- me pregunto Hinata.

Di un largo suspiro- _la verdad es que si_- dije resignada a la visita de mi "dulce y tierna hermana"- _mi hermana Ino acaba de llagar de Tokio y quiere que la espere_ con _una potentoza porción de torta de chocolate y una taza de te, el problema es que yo soy la fanática del café, en menos de quince minutos tengo que conseguir las dos cosas y llegar al otro lado de Los Ángeles, ocea… a mi casa-_

_Ya… no te ahogues, mira no hay tortas mas ricas que en esta __cafetería, dime a que ser en el mundo no le gustaría comer una porción en Tentissimo, por el te, lo compras de camino, aparte a esta hora autopista no estará tan colapsada, creo que tu nuevo trabajo te tiene un poco mareada Sakura, tómatelo con calma-_ palabras sabias de Tenten.

_Tenten tiene __razón Sakura esta colapsada-_ dijo Hinata.

_Bien, siendo __así chicas las tendré que dejar, nos veremos mañana-_ salude luego de dejar mi parte por lo que había consumido.

_Chao_- me saludo Tenten.

_Suerte Sakura Chan_- dijo Hinata.

_La necesitare-_

* * *

_Y bien que novedades me tienes Sasori_- pregunto la voz gruesa de un hombre pelirrojo repleto en piercing.

_Acaban de aceptar la intervención de Los __Ángeles, un oficial viajara la semana entrante para ayudar en el caso, Pein sama-_

_Hmp, insectos,__ y ¿tú que opinas?, ¿crees que será una piedra en nuestro camino o quizás solo dejarlo andar y no preocuparnos?_- pregunto poniendo en prueba a su subordinado.

_Yo creo que __será un problema, según lo que he averiguado, es una de las mejores en su estado, su nombre es Sakura Haruno_- contesto este a lo que su jefe no evito lanzar una fuerte y siniestra carcajada.

_¿Con que una mujer he?, pero que bajo ha __caído __Ebizo, bien ocúpate de ella- _dijo-_ y no me falles- _amenazo_._

_Claro jefe, permiso-_

_¿Con que Haruno he? ¿donde he oído antes ese apellido?_

Mientras Pain miraba la maravillosa vista de la ciudad desde su oficina y se deleitaba del exquisito sabor de su tabaco, un hombre de oscuro y largo cabello y de unos inconfundibles ojos amarillentos entro sin tocar la puerta de su despacho.

_Orchimaru siempre tan educado_- dijo el pelirrojo.

_Ya me conoces Pain, me encanta tomar desprevenidas a las personas- _respondió este_._

_Que quieres, si no es algo importante, date la vuelta y no molestes-_

_¿Porque ese humor_?- pronuncio sarcásticamente_- ¿acaso me estas subestimado?- _dijo el pelinegro mientras que tomaba asiento frente Pein- _Claro que te traigo información muy valiosa-_

_Y bien te escucho-_

_Te dije que traía información valiosa pero nunca que seria gratis-_

Pain solo voltio a verlo y le ofreció un tabaco_._

_Mmm... ¿Acaso son los tabacos Europeos?- _dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa ladina_._

_Que bien me conoces querido amigo, por supuesto que son importados, mis gustos fueron son y serán delicados- _respondió el pelirrojo_._

_Por ahora- _pensó Orochimaru. Pero un fajo de dólares tirado bruscamente sobre el escritorio lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_Ahí tienes lo tuyo ahora dime, y por tu bien que sea de mi interés la famoso información que me traes- _dijo tajante el pelirrojo_._

_Se trata del nuevo agente que vendrá a ayudar en el caso de Itachi Kun- _expreso el pelinegro sonriendo en forma ladina.

_¡Imbecil es una maldita mujer el supuesto agente, no me interesa mis hombres se están encargando de eso!- _gritó el hombre lleno de piercing_._

_Ya hombre no te apresures a tomar conjeturas, ¿acaso no te suena el apellido?- _Pain no contesto la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, y es que su apellido lo había escuchado antes y no sabia donde.

_Tu silencio otorga, la muchacha no es ni mas ni menos que la hija del hombre que estamos buscando hace mucho… Jiraya Haruno y es la oportunidad para traerlo hacia nosotros si nos quedamos con la hija-_

* * *

_¡Ha Sasuke Kun!_- Gimió una pelirroja de gafas negras, detrás de estas poseída unos peculiares ojos rojizos, de un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, acababa de ser envestida por ultimas vez por el Uchiha menor. Minutos después el pelinegro salio de ella, se recostó a su lado.

_Sasuke Kun, hace tiempo que compartimos cama, y hace tiempo que estoy esperando llevar nuestra relación a una mas seria_- Reprochaba la pelirroja, mientras apoyaba el rostro sobre su pecho.

_Karin ya te lo he dicho, en mi problemática vida no queda tiempo para una relación, tarde o temprano se acabaría, seria inevitable-_ dijo el Uchiha, mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos.

_Bebe, no seas así, podría esperarte, incluso ayudarte en los deberes de la casa, o en tus juntas sobre el caso. Seria de mucha ayuda, te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir_-

_Ahí esta el problema colorada, yo no. Y si quieres pasar la noche conmigo, cállate y no molestes- _Dijo ya arto de la pesadez de su compañera, esta a su vez solo soltó un bufido molesto respecto a su plan fallido. Sasuke era un pez gordo y difícil de atrapar, pero aun así no lo dejaría ir.

El timbre del departamento empezó a sonar una vez y otra y así consecutivamente, y la única persona con esa persistencia era su amigo Naruto. ¿Que parte no entendía el rubio de la palabra privacidad? Ya arto se levanto de mala gana, luego se coloco su boxer, y salio arrastrando los pies contando hasta diez, para cuando abriera la puerta evitara un homicidio. Ya llegando a esta, pudo oír los insoportables alaridos de su amigo.

_Maldito teme, abre de inmediato la puerta, pedazo de animal_- a lo que al Uchiha le fue inevitable la vena que empezaba a crecer en consideración sobre su frente.

_Dobe_- dijo casi en un murmullo fúnebre. Aun así se necesitaba mucho más para intimidar al rubio.

_Sasuke teme hemos estado llamando a tu celular, luego al de línea y no hay manera de comunicarnos contigo, hay novedades sobre el caso_- Ante esta noticia los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron enormemente, y no falto otra palabra para que saliera corriendo a vestirse.

_¿Sasuke Kun?, ¿a donde vas?-_

_Karin mantén tu celular prendido en caso de que te necesite_- solo se limito a decir para luego salir disparado junto a su amigo. La pelirroja aparte de conocer en "muchas" maneras al Uchiha, era una excelente rastreadora sin contar que su técnica para el camuflaje era única. Había sido una gran ayuda en el caso para el pelinegro, y esa fue una de las cosas que le atraía de esa mujer. ¿Aunque podrían cambiar no?

_Kakashi, lamento la tardanza-_ se disculpo el Uchiha menor.

_Bien ya todos reunidos empezaremos con la reunión_- dijo el peliplateado- _El asunto es el siguiente, un espía nuestro nos acaba de entregar información valiosa, según esta son ordenes directamente de los mas altos de Akatsuki, su plan es despejar posibles piedras del camino, es decir, desaparecer al oficial que llegara en menos de una semana desde Los Ángeles, ¿de que manera? Aun no lo sabemos. Es por eso que, que el día de su llegada nuestro aeropuerto estará repleto de civiles, tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos, aun no sabemos a quien enviara Akatsuki, sin contar que solo conocemos los datos de dos de todos su hombres uno Kisame Hoshigaki, de 31 años con un manejo de armas blancas indiscutiblemente bueno, y por otro lado tenemos a Deidara, especialista en armas de detonación masiva_- finalizo Hakate.

_¿Y quien será el líder de la operación?-_ pregunto un hombre de cabello y ojos negros, su piel era casi pálida, aunque no le quitaba el aire misterioso.

_Buena pregunta Sai, el líder de la operación serás tu Sasuke, el jefe tiene puestos sus ojos sobre ti, no lo decepciones- _Finalizo Kakashi.

_Tenlo por seguro Kakashi_- respondí Sasuke con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

_Felicitaciones teme, esto hay que festejarlo_- Casi grito el rubio pasando un brazo sobre el cuello de Sasuke.

_Hmp-_ argumento Sasuke.

* * *

Una semana, una maldita semana que se me había pasado volando prácticamente, hoy era el día en el que mi más fuerte sueño comenzaría _"atraparte Itachi Uchiha"._ De todas formas tengo que reconocer que no fue tan malo después de todo. Ino realmente a pesar de decir lo contrario era genial, en los días que estuvo aquí, no hubo tiempo ni lugar para el aburrimiento.

Y a pesar de vivir durante mucho mas tiempo en Los Ángeles que ella, parecía conocer todo mucho mejor, no había quedado Spa, gimnasio bar o restorant sin conocer prácticamente, al principio creí que seria el bodrio mas grande y estupida decisión de mi vida, pero ya ven, me equivoque, esto obviamente Ino no lo sabe, sino es capaz de hacerse sus valijas y tenerla en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Cuando volví a tierra, me fue inevitable observar la cantidad de gente prácticamente histérica yendo y viniendo como si en eso se les fuera la vida, con sus celulares en mano, algunos gritando, otros simplemente hablando. Y que podía esperar, me encontraba en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, con un retraso de casi una hora por parte de las aerolíneas, y rodeada de gente extraña. Sumándole mi rotundo "no" a Hina y Ten, excusándome, que era realmente innecesario que me acompañaran, ya que no habría mucha demora y el tiempo hasta el aeropuerto no valía la pena. _¡Maldita la hora en que lo dije!_, ahora por lo menos estaría hablando u lo que fuere con mis amigas y no en… _¡Mierda!_ _¡estupida… estupida Sakura!_ ¡¿Cómo es que se me olvido llamar a New York para avisar mi demora? Mas que seguro que creerán que enviaron a una irresponsable e incompetente, en vez de el agente que los ayudara en el caso. ¡Carajo!.

Trate de calmarme para no volverme un psicótico mas de la muchedumbre que me rodeaba, saque mi móvil y marque el numero del agente Hakate Kakashi, data que me había proporcionada mi jefa.

_"Hakate Kakashi"-_ respondió una gruesa y varonil vos del otro lado.

_Buenos días, oficial Hakate, soy Sakura Haruno_- respondí lo mas normal que pude, no quería sonar desesperada como "el avión no llega y tengo un colapso de nervios wuaaa" ¿se entiende?

_Señorita Haruno, que agradable sorpresa, es mas diría que tiene la voz de una adolescente, pero acaso usted no tendría que estar viajando hacia acá_- pregunto el maleducado del idiota del estupido agente, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de mi?, "tiene la voz de una adolescente".

_Exactamente ese el inconveniente, mi vuelo lleva retrasado una hora, y todavía no hay una respuesta exacta de las aerolíneas para arreglar este gran problema_- le conteste pero esta vez mi voz sonaba mas pesado, algo como "no estoy para bromas, compórtate imbecil"

_Mmm... Que raro, bien entonces la llamaremos en el transcurso del día, no creo que sea demore mucho mas, ¿le parece bien?- _

_Claro, entonces nos mantenemos en contacto Hakate-_

_Por supuesto Haruno_- finalizo el tipo ese, todavía no lo había conocido y no me caía para nada bien.

Tres horas, tres fukin horas y nada, es que acaso, estaríamos esperando toda la jodida noche un estupido avión, que nos llevara a New York, sin contar que el "simpático" (nótese la ironía) de Hakate, no había sido capaz de llamar una sola vez, para saber si estaba viajando rumbo allí. Realmente hoy no era mi día.

_Señorita Haruno_- escuche decir a mis espaldas, gire lentamente, yo no esperaba a nadie.

_¿Si, señor…?-_ deje inconclusa mi pregunta para que el pudiera terminarla con su nombre.

_En este momento es lo menos importante, venga conmigo, esta usted en peligro señorita_- dijo el hombre, pues la verdad mucho no podía apreciar, llevaba un sobretodo gris perla y un sombrero del mismo color, su rostro estaba agachado y era tapado por el accesorio que segundos antes dije portando su cabeza.

Muy raro demasiado raro, quizás podría llegar a ser un oficial encubierto de New York que habían mandado a buscarme, pero también podría ser el enemigo tratando de quitarme del medio antes que empezara _¡Mierda!_ Estaba en un dilema y tenia poco tiempo.

Pero antes de poder contestar por detrás de este hombre paso caminando cuidadosamente Ibiki, si el idiota que llevaba detrás de el casi 4 años, ¡¿Qué carajos hacia? No podía desaprovechar una oportunidad así, sin mas preámbulos, empecé a correr, detrás del maldito, el oficial que antes me había pedido que lo acompañara ya no se encontraba, había desaparecido, no se que demonios pasaba, pero si estaba segura de algo, esto no me daba buena espina.

A pesar de ser un callejón, era angosto pero su largo era mucho mayor, el estar demorada horas en el aeropuerto me hacia ahora caer en la realidad, el sol prácticamente se había escondido, y la luna había dado su ascenso junto con algunas estrellas que la seguían, el cielo estaba algo nublado, el viento que soplaba era frío y fuerte a pesar de la época en que se encontraban.

Un extraño ruido me saco de mi ensoñación, poniéndome automáticamente en alerta, estudiando cada detalle que me pareciera misterioso, como por ejemplo, el par de autos desarmados a unos metros más. Con cuidado y sigilo saque un arma, la mitad estaba guardada debajo de mi falda, y la otra mitad era tapada por el saco que llevaba puesto encima.

Una vez que me sentí segura, comencé a dar pequeños y sincronizados pasos, no quería que el enemigo supiera mi posición, aunque aquello me resultaba tarea difícil. Las botellas rotas esparcidas en el piso, y los altos tacos de mis zapatos, ponían en cada instante mi vida en peligro, un solo detalle de mi posición haría que fuera tiro en blanco para el enemigo.

Otro ruido, pero este fue mucho más fuerte, posicione el arma apuntando en un punto en blanco y la posicionaba según movía mi cuerpo. Lento y de manera precisa me dirigí al motivo del sonido.

Frente a mi, se encontraba un conteiner, el cual estaba hasta el tope de basura, costeando al gigante tacho de basura, no pude hacer mas que detenerme, el ruido había sonado nuevamente y este sonaba justo a menos de medio metro, lo único que tenia que hacer era costear un poco mas al conteiner y sabría el motivo del ruido.

Me llene de valor, y una vez en el objetivo, pude divisar un bulto negro, la oscuridad del callejón estaba haciendo notar su prescindidle negrura, lo único que ayudaba a iluminar el lugar era las ruedas de autos quemándose a pocos metros mío.

Flexione las piernas, en una posición que me fuera favorable en caso que tuviera una confrontación, apunte el arma en un punto clave.

-_Las manos en la cabeza, acérquese lentamente hacia la luz_- No grite, pero dijo lo suficientemente fuerte y grueso como para que la otra persona supiera que no estaba jugando.

-_Repito, salga con las manos sobre la cabeza y acérquese lentamente_- Grite esta vez, al tiempo que me acercaba al bulto que poco a poco empezaba a moverse.

Estaba transpirando, mis músculos estaban contraídos por culpa de la adrenalina que sentía en este momento. Ya casi encima del objetivo, le estampe una patada, y en ese momento un enorme perro de color negro salio de su esquina para empezar a ladrarme e intentar morderme.

Luego del gran susto que me había llevado, trate de tranquilizar al enojado animal. Al ser inútil no vi más opción que tomar el fierro a un lado de mi pie izquierdo y amenazar al inocente animal para que solo se fuera.

Di un largo suspiro a mi exitosa idea.

-_¡Que patética!, no solo perdí al __bastardo__, sino que seguramente el vuelo también-_

-_Que fea manera de llamarme Sakura-san, realmente ha herido mis sentimientos-_ Dijo una voz totalmente desconocida. Pero analizando la situación solo una persona estaría cerca de las nueve de la noche en un callejón, y se haría cargo del apodo que había utilizado segundos antes. Mis ojos se abrieron de sobre manera, y de forma abrupta gire sobre mis pies, al tiempo que intentaba apuntar con el arma al sujeto.

Antes de lograr el cometido un fuerte _metal_ deduje se arremetió contra mi cabeza, tirándome en seguida al frío y duro piso, dejándome atontada. Trate de enfocar la vista en el atacante pero era imposible, solo veía borroso.

_-¿Ho pero que he hecho?-_ pregunto de forma burlona el atacante- _Creo que se me paso la mano_- dijo mientras se agachaba a mi altura y sin delicadeza jalaba de mi cabello, haciéndome levantar el rostro hacia el.

_-¿Sabes una cosa?, nos estas dando muchos problemas mujer, solo tenias que jugar a ser policía y quedarte donde estabas, pero no querías ir mas lejos, y por tus estúpidos actos, estos ahora te costaran la vida_- Dijo despectivamente.

Ante estas palabras, con mucho esfuerzo enfoque la vista en el, luego de unos segundos, el mareo desapareció, y mi vista volvió, dejándome asombrada.

-¡_Ibiki, maldito bastardo!_- Grite encolerizada.

_-¿Dónde quedaron sus modales, __oficial Haruno__?-_ pregunto remarcando las ultimas dos palabras con asco.

-_Con personas como tu, los modales no son importantes, ¿sabes que puedo arrestarte, dejarte tras las rejas muchos… muchos años bastardo? La violencia o peor aun el homicidio a un oficial de alto rango, se paga con mucho tiempo en prisión, sumándole todos los robos, violaciones y traspaso de cocaína y heroína que posee tu __impecable __expediente Ibiki-_

-Una fuerte carcajada sonó en la boca de Ibiki- _Pero que lindura de mujer_- dijo mirándome con falsa ternura- _¿Y quien te dijo que yo seria quien acabara con tu __atareada__ vida?_

Ante esta respuesta no hice mas que mirar hacia todos lados, buscando al segundo maleante, pero fue inútil, la luz ya era escasa, el fuego que minutos antes ardían por encima de las ruedas, iba disminuyendo considerablemente, tenía que pensar en algo rápido, sino todos mis esfuerzos serían en vano. Sabia que atrapar al mayor de los Uchiha seria difícil, pero si no podía con Ibiki iba a ser imposible llegar a Itachi.

-_Ya no seas impaciente lindura, antes tu y yo nos divertiremos un poco-_ dijo para luego empezar a desabotonarse la camisa, siguiéndole el cinturón junto al pantalón.

No estaba nerviosa, _estaba aterrorizada_, necesitaba una salida urgente pero que hacer, si el muy bastardo la había atado de manos mientras le daba su discurso. Con sus dos piernas libres podía darle una buena patada en sus partes nobles y salir corriendo, pero tenia la opción que aquel hombre, en un rápido movimiento le disparara en su intento de huída, y adiós a su vida.

-_Ibiki, ese no era el plan ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? Apártate de ella, yo me encargare a partir de ahora-_ Hablo una voz varonil, fuerte y gruesa.

Fije mis ojos inmediatamente en mi salvador, pero enseguida reconocí su vestimenta, una larga capa de color negro con estampado de flores rojas. El era un Akatsuki, la sociedad de asesinos asueldo el cual pertenecía el Uchiha mayor. Lo que significaba que el no era su amigo, todo lo contrario, el seria la persona que se encargaría de sacarla del camino. _¡Mierda!_ Fue lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza.

_Claro jefe Sasori_- contesto Ibiki acomodando su ropa rápidamente.

Bien por lo que había escuchado, no solo era su enemigo, sino que su puesto aparentemente era de alto rango. El hombre que hace segundos había aparecido en al escena tenia su cabello de color rojo y sus ojos eran de un color marrón suaves. Alto debería pasarla a ella por unos diez centímetros aproximadamente, y su edad variaba entre los treinta y dos y treinta y cinco años. Todos estos detalles a ojo clínico.

-_Buenas noches Sakura-san, es una lastima tener que conocernos en estas circunstancias, pero el destino lo ha querido así_- hablo de manera educada el hombre que estaba ya enfrente de ella.

-¿_Quién eres?_- me limite a preguntar.

-_No veo el motivo por el cual no debería contestarte esa simple pregunta, me supongo que una vez muerta no podrás abrir la boca_- dijo de manera mordaz y con una siniestra sonrisa. _¿Acaso era bipolar? _

-_Mi nombre es Akasuna no Sasori y soy uno de los muchos miembros de Akatsuki, me imagino que ya habrás oído nombrar, ya que para lo que estas buscando es indispensable que sepas de nosotros-_

-_Por supuesto que si, ¿por quien me tomas? , ahora Sasori ¿no?_- pregunte, y por respuesta el asintió con la cabeza- _Dime por lo que he escuchado eres uno de los altos de Akatsuki, y creo que seria muy bajo de tu parte que acabaras conmigo aquí atada de manos ¿No crees?-_

El hombre ante esta inesperada pregunta no pudo hacer mas que reír- _¿Quieres que te desate el nudo de mi compañero y tener una pelea conmigo?_- pregunto conteniendo las ganas de reírse nuevamente. Ante este gesto por parte de él, no pude hacer mas que fruncir el ceño, _¿acaso se estaba burlando?_

_-¿Eres sordo o que? Claro te estoy desafiando, yo también tengo un alto rango en la policía de Los Ángeles, serias un __hipócrita__ al dejarme aquí atada, sin poder defenderme- _Conteste enfureciendo al hombre por como lo había clasificado. Sin rodeos saco su arma y apunto a mi cabeza, solo pude cerrar los ojos, y esperar que todo pase. Un tiro apenas se oyó salir del arma, su silenciador había tapado el sonido.

Pero algo no andaba bien ¿Que no debería estar muerta ya? Podía sentir las manos amarradas, pero un momento, ya no las poseía sobre mi cabeza, alguien o algo las había desatado, y en ese momento caí en la realidad.

-_Ya estas desatada, ahora levántate, pero te aseguro que la forma en que acabaría contigo iba a ser menos dolorosa de lo que será en unos minutos_- Y una voz que no había escuchado antes de ese hombre afloro. Realmente y por primera vez, _una chispa de temor había nacido en mí._


	4. Hasta nunca

**Titulo**: Guns and Roses

**Pareja:** SasuSaku, mas adelante se vera si agrego mas parejas.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, tres amigos inseparables. Una adolescente enamorada de su mejor amigo. Un adolescente indignado por los sentimientos de su compañera y amiga de años. Itachi Uchiha asesino del poderoso matrimonio Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha, hijo de una familia arrebatada y en busca de venganza. Naruto Uzumaki amigo fiel, capaz de dejar todo por ayudar al Uchiha menor en la caza del Uchiha mayor. Sakura Haruno amiga, compañera, protegida hasta ayer, hoy en día abandonada por una venganza que pudo mas que los lazos que los unía.

**N/A:** Esta trama estará basada en un universo alternativo, tendrá drama, angustia como también momentos felices, pero sobre las cosas esta trama estará basada en Una historia de amor entre armas y rosas.

**Hola gente amiga aca con la continuacion, gracias a las personas que me agregaron a favoritos y a sus hermosos comentarios. Espero que les guste falta muy poco para que nuestros protagonistas se junten nuevamente. Besotes**

**By** Bludtula.

* * *

-_Ya estas desatada, ahora levántate, pero te aseguro que la forma en que acabaría contigo iba a ser menos dolorosa de lo que será en unos minutos_- Y una voz que no había escuchado antes de ese hombre afloro. Realmente y por primera vez, _una chispa de temor había nacido en mí_

Decidida me puse de pie sin apartar la mirada del imponente hombre frente a mi. No tenía tiempo ni lugar a dudas, sabia perfectamente que esta noche uno de los dos pasaría a otra vida, por lo menos la mía en cuanto me descuidara. En cambio mis planes eran otros, lo necesitaba vivo, era un mineral puro, yo tendría que pulirlo. Su información me seria de suma importancia, no podía acabar con el, tampoco aunque quisiera me seria fácil.

_Y bien, no estoy jugando Haruno_- siseo como lo hace una serpiente antes de atacar a su presa.

Como respuesta enfoque mi vista en la ventidos que posaba en su mano izquierda.

_¿Qué… esto?-_ comento levantando el arma- _Bien si así lo quieres. Se nota que realmente te tienes suma confianza, me agradas-_ Dijo al tiempo que lanzada su arma a un costado.

_Ahora estamos parejos, tengo que admitir, no soy partidario a la violencia contra la mujer, pero como podrá ver oficial es mi trabajo-_ Al tiempo que desabotonaba su larga capa y la lanzaba junto a su arma.

_No te excuses imbecil, no tienes justificación alguna, tus actos hablan por ti- _respondí prepotente a lo cual apenas pude ver su seño fruncir.

Inmediatamente estudie el escenario, la oscuridad prácticamente era dueña del callejón, solo un par de gomas viejas soportaron el intenso calor de las llamas, apenas podía vislumbrar el rostro de el, los vidrios esparcidos en el piso me serian un gran problema, sin contar mis altos zapatos, se me trastabillaba el pie constantemente, tampoco podía quitármelos, el angosto pasillo no me daría oportunidad ni la desenvoltura que necesitaba, y el paso lento del hombre que caminaba hacia mi sin tener lista una coartada me desesperaba. Tenia que improvisar _¡ya! _

Sin pensarlo dos veces me quite los zapatos, sintiendo inmediatamente el frío y duro piso haciendo dupla con la fuerte presión de los vidrios debajo de mis pies.

En dos segundo tenia al tipo casi encima de mí, con fuerza atroz y desmedida me levanto de mi chaqueta unos centímetros del piso al tiempo que me lanzaba sobre un coche oxidado. Sentí el ruido de mi columna crujir por el fuerte impacto, y luego fue seguido de un intenso dolor _bastardo_ no bromeaba cuando hablo de compasión.

Antes de poder levantarme salto sobre el coche y su fuerte puño se hundió sobre mi pómulo izquierdo _mierda_ sentí la tibia sensación de la sangre resbalar hasta el principio de mi cuello, y la mitad del rostro dormido, todo me daba vueltas.

Apenas pude notar que era nuevamente levantada y lanzada esta vez sobre el implacable piso. Tenia que hacer algo urgente, este tipo no jugaba, iba a acabar conmigo _carajo_.

_Eres mas floja de lo que imagine, que decepción… ¿Quién fue el imbecil al que te cojiste para ser aceptada en el caso Uchiha?-_ Bien ese fue el colmo, me estaba dejando pisotear y lo sabia, me había dejado intimidar su estupida capa junta a la contextura de su cuerpo, hasta aquí me dejaba amedrentar.

Casi pegado a mi, pude ver como levantaba su pierna para aplastarla sobre mi estomago, en un rápido movimiento gire sobre el suelo, y le lance una patada detrás de sus rodillas, una vez casi arrodillado sobre el piso con mi otro pie di un fuerte golpe sobre su tabique. Por el ruido de huesos crujir pude deducir que habría quebrado su mentón.

_¡Mmm… Perra!_- Grito mientras con sus dos manos trataba de disminuir inútilmente el sangrado_- Me rompiste el tabique-_

_Tu deducción sobre los hechos es envidiable-_ me burle, pero mi sonrisa se perdió al tiempo que se levantaba hecho una furia apuntándome con su puño. Casi sobre mi, desvíe su ataque golpeando su antebrazo, y contraataque con otro puño, que de igual forma fue bloqueado por el.

Luego vino una combinación de puños y patadas, las de el fueron todas acertadas, mi cuerpo me estaba pasando factura sentía el faltante de aire en mis pulmones de manera urgente, estaba demasiado cansada. En cambio mis ataques fueron la mayoría esquivados, pero los acertados puedo asegurar que los había sentido y de que manera, no voy a mentir poseía una fuerza mayor a la de una mujer de mi contextura física, casi era igualada a la de un hombre. Su apariencia no era la mejor y no desigualaba tanto a la mía.

En un descuido mío, fui embestida por su trabajado cuerpo, estábamos los dos sobre el piso, en todo caso el sobre mi.

_Bien-_ apenas pudo articular sin evitar jadear- _Debo admitir me has sido un gran problema, pero me encantan los retos, en otras circunstancias hasta te habría cortejado, lamentablemente no es tu caso pelirrosa, ahora saluda a tus padres por mi-_ Un momento había nombrado a mis padres como si estuvieran muertos, ellos estaban mas vivos que los dos juntos a no ser que…

De repente la falta de oxigeno de saco de mis cavilaciones, me estaba asfixiando, estrujando con sus dos manos mi delgado cuello, débiles golpes esparcido por su fuerte tórax, arañazos, nada, mi fuerza se agotaba casi rendida apenas pude vislumbrar mi arma a unos centímetros míos, donde el maldito de Ibiki me había atado. Estire el brazo y apenas pude tocarla, el al ver mis intenciones apretó mas el agarre, en un vano intento quise intentar tomarla nuevamente, hasta aquí había llegado, era el fin, a la mierda mis años de esfuerzo, todo se iría a la basura.

Pero algo llamo mi atención, de repente los ojos de Sasori se abrieron desmesuradamente, estaba mirando un punto fijo, mejor dicho estaba mirando a alguien puntualmente, sus labios apenas se separaron para susurrar.

_I ita_- Y ahí murieron sus palabras un fuerte estruendo se oyó, y entre ceja y ceja, mi atacante poseía un agujero, tan grande que solo con un arma potente podría realizarse, segundos después su inerte cuerpo caía como bolsa de papa al frío suelo. Gire mi rostro para ver al culpable o salvador, pero solo pude vislumbrar un hombre robusto de una altura exageradamente alta, perderse el la oscuridad del callejón.

_Te recomiendo que evites esta parte en tu reporte, no seria demasiado creíble que un desconocido te salvo la vida y luego se hecho a la fuga-_ su ronca y gruesa vos hizo se me hizo tan familiar, solo escucharlo había hecho estremecer mi cuerpo entero - _Mantente al margen Haruno, eres un inocente cordero frente a una manada de lobos hambrientos, y esta noche has sido testigo de lo que pueden llegar a ser si eres una piedra en su camino_-

_¡Espera! ¿Quien eres? ¿Porque lo hiciste?- _Grite intentando inútilmente sostenerme sobre mis codos.

_Tómalo como una deuda saldada, después de todo el no podría soportar una perdida mas-_

_¡¿Qué! ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Quien es el?-_ pero ya era demasiado tarde su figura había desaparecido y yo apenas podía moverme, tenia el cuerpo entumecido y machucado.

Bien mi única pieza clave para el caso había muerto, por un desconocido y causas dudosas hasta ahora, pero en este momento solo me preocupaba algo mas importante, _¿Qué había pasado con mis padres?_

* * *

Chan Channn! Quien será nuestro misterioso hombre, ¿se lo imaginan? Jaja, bueno lamento informarles que he recibido muy pocos comentarios, y solo actualizare con sus opiniones, no es tan difícil. Espero que les halla gustado, y nos veremos en el quinto capitulo solo… soloooo si le dan al botoncito de abajo. Besotes

Bludtula.


	5. El reecuentro parte 1

**Titulo**: "Guns and Roses"

**Pareja:** SasuSaku, mas adelante se vera si agrego mas parejas.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:**

_¿Persistente?_**Sin duda**

_¿Inteligente?_**Por supuesto**

_¿Aspiraciones?_**A líder**

_¿Cómo te defines en cuatro palabras?_**Mujer de armas tomar**

¿Y quien soy?... Sakura Haruno. Una jodida mujer que va a patearte el culo tantas veces hasta ponerte una colosal zapatería en cuanto infrinjas la ley.

**N/A:** Hola gente antes que nada quiero agradecer sus hermosos comentarios, la verdad es que ando corta con el tiempo pero realmente me pone muy contenta que les guste la historia. Tambien quiero aclarar que si tarde un poco en actualizar fue porque esperaba un poco mas de reviews, y no se cuando tendre el proximo capitulo, a pesar de las personas que han dejado comentarios hay muchas otras que leyeron la historia, lo que me hace pensar que hay muy pocas a las cuales atrapo la trama. Bueno no interrumpo mas, a leer.

Blu_Uchiha

* * *

_¿Entonces usted quiere que crea, que se enfrento a dos miembros de Akatsuki sola, de los cuales uno fue asesinado por usted a quemarropa?_- Pregunto mi nuevo agente de nombre Kakashi.

_Así es superior Hakate, que es lo extraño en esta historia, estoy suficientemente apta y entrenada para enfrentarme a basuras de esa calaña_- respondí algo resentida por poner en dudas mi capacidad.

_Ninguna oficial Haruno, es solo que… como así decirlo…raro_- Hizo una pausa al tiempo que daba un sorbo a su espumoso café _hn_ maleducado no fue capaz de ofrecerme uno.

_Es una de las pocas personas que conozco capaz de tener una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo y salir solo con una costilla rota, mas siendo en su caso… una mujer_- Bien si antes quería arrancarle el único ojo visible, ahora me retractaba, había inflado mi ego notoriamente, el al darse cuenta agrego- _De todas formas no se alegre mucho, algunas veces solo es suerte de principiante-_

¡Maldito! antes de poder rebatirle, el canalla, se levanto del asiento donde me estaba interrogando y salio por la puerta a un lado nuestro.

Una vez sola inspeccione el cuarto. Algo espacioso, disponía de una mesa algo chica para mi gusto, con un par de sillas, una para el oficial y otra para el sospechoso, en este caso yo.

A un lado, para ser mas exactos a mi izquierda, había un espejo, esta demás decir que al otro lado deberían encontrarse por lo menos, dos oficiales mas.

Me estaba impacientando, me tenían detenida como a una maldita delincuente, cuando mi único delito había sido _matar_ a un Akatsuki. Mi lado rebelde y primitivo pedía a gritos dejarlo salir, y poner en su lugar a esa cantidad de inútiles, que seguramente estarían comiendo donnas e intoxicándose con litros de cafeína. Antes de llevar a cabo mis perversos planes hizo acto de presencia un hombre, para ser mas precisa un _anciano_.

_Buenos días oficial Haruno, soy el jefe de esta jurisdicción, para usted jefe Ebizo_- Biendelante mío tenia a mi superior, y digamos que mis fachas no eran las mejores.

Aproximadamente cerca de las seis de la mañana, con la ropa sucia y ensangrentada, golpes que a estas alturas poseían un color negruzco y otras entre un amarillento y anaranjado. Sumando las vendas colocadas exageradamente envueltas entre mi hombro derecho y espalda. Valla presentación.

_Buenos días jefe Ebizo, soy Sakura Haruno, un placer_- Al tiempo que intentaba inútilmente ponerme de pie, pero la fuerte puntada debajo de mis pulmones debido a mi costilla rota, hizo acto de presencia. Lance un pequeño quejido y una mueca de disgusto viendo imposibilitada a levantarme de la incomoda silla.

_Por favor no se moleste oficial, y antes que nada quiero decirle lo satisfecho que estoy al tenerla entre mis oficiales, es notorio su apto curriculum_-

_Muchas gracias superior, es un honor-_

_Primero haremos limpiar bien esas heridas, se ven muy feas y dudo que no se vallan a infectar, por otra parte, la llevare al lugar donde se hospedara, me imagino que un baño no le vendría para nada mal, hay que distencionar esos músculos, ha tenido una ardua pelea-_

_Si claro_- Cuando estaba dando media vuelta para irse, algo capto su atención y giro nuevamente hacia mí.

_Haruno antes que mi vieja memoria me falle, estamos examinando el cuerpo de Sasori, su cráneo esta perforado lado a lado, para ser mas preciso creemos que fue una pistola calibre treinta y dos_- ¡Mierda! ¿Acaso sospechaba? Piensa Sakura… Piensa- _Aun no hemos encontrado la bala que lo traspaso, lo raro del caso es que tampoco el arma ¿tiene algo para decir?- ¡_Si… tierra trágame!

_Pues una verdad exacta no, pero si le es de ayuda, seguramente el otro miembro de Akatsuki que acompañaba a Sasori, pudo haber tomado el arma, y darse a la fuga_-

_¿Y si el supuesto sujeto tuvo tiempo para llevarse la pistola, porque no también el cadáver?-_ Era mas que evidente que no creía una sola palabra de mi barata historia.

_Fácil… tenia poco tiempo, las patrullas no tardarían en llegar, sin contar que su compañero se encontraba divagando del otro lado del mundo, muy distinto hubiese sido si por el contrario el sospechoso aun conservara signos vitales, de ninguna manera hubiera puesto en juego la seguridad de su banda, y aun habiéndolo hecho no le quedaría tiempo para escapar, este acto de cobardía Akatsuki no hubiera perdonado-_

Wouu, acababa de descubrir, que era una excelente mentirosa, lo que aun no comprendo porque me empecinaba en cubrir al misterioso hombre del callejón, aquel que salvo mi vida por motivos aun dudosos.

_Bien, con eso ha logrado acallar mi vanidosa curiosidad, que tenga buenos días-_

_Usted también-_

Lo ultimo que recuerdo con claridad fue la espalda de mi nuevo jefe perderse por la puerta gris de la sala, mi cansado cuerpo me pasaba factura y me fue inevitable no caer en los brazos de Morfeo sobre el frío y duro escritorio.

* * *

El agradable olor a comida, hizo despertar todos mis sentidos, con pereza me estire en el cómodo colchón, pero un fuerte pinchazo en mi costilla hizo detener mi estiramiento.

_¡Mierda… joder como duele!-_

_Lindo vocabulario para una mujer tan bonita_- escuche una voz varonil a un lado, mis reflejos actuaron de manera imprevista, mi dolor punzante paso a un segundo lugar, pegue como pude un brinco de la cama y tome lo primero que tenia a mano ¿Un Florero?

_Ey calma mujer, estoy de tu lado, disculpa mi atrevimiento_- Me miraba como un bicho raro, examinándome de pies a cabeza.

_Identifícate-_ Ordene de forma mordaz.

_Menudo carácter, mujer problemática, mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, el Jefe Ebizo me ha puesto a tu cuidado junto a mi compañera Temari No Sabaku._

Luego de su presentación afloje mi tensado cuerpo y coloque el _arma letal_ en su lugar.

_Lo lamento, soy Sakura Haruno-_

_Si lo se, ahora por favor vuelve a la cama, no querrás pasar un mes entero postrada por otra costilla rota._

_Claro- _

El hombre que tenía frente mío no era más que un compañero supongo asignado para el mismo caso que yo. Aunque su rostro denota una pereza increíble. Su pelo amarrado en una coleta mal hecha, esas que te haces con desgano solo para complacer al estricto de tu jefe y mantener de alguna manera una imagen. Llevaba una remera blanca con un extremo fuera de sus pantalones, algo anchos para mi gusto, y un chaleco color verde musgo.

_¿Cuando vendrá el medico a examinarme? no soporto estar en cama, mas sin poder moverme- _pregunte mientras regresaba a la cama con movimientos suaves, el ajetreo de hace un momento me había dejado una molestia bastante importante.

_Ya tendría que estar llegando, voy a decirle a mi compañera que traiga tu desayuno mientras preparo tus papeles-_

_¿Mis papeles?- _

_Si, es un formulario que todos completamos al ingresar a esta seccional-_

_Bien- _apenas articule, tenia uno de esos días gris. Mi estado era robotizado, hacia todo mecánicamente, mi costilla rota, nuevos aires, una cama ajena. ¡Joder que día de mierda!

Aproveche mi tiempo libre de molestias y me puse a repasar los hechos de la noche anterior. Luego de que el frío callejón se llenara de policías, aunque aun desconozco el paradero de cómo me habían localizado, tome mi celular y llame a mis padres, gracias a dios los dos se encontraban bien. Mi madre preparaba los bolsos para tomar unas minivacaciones como era su costumbre cada seis meses seguidos de arduo trabajo en el hospital, y mi padre se encontraba en Cancún recolectando información para sus pervertidos libros. Volviendo al caso, mi interrogante era ¿Por qué Sasori antes de intentar de manera fallida eliminarme había objetado que saludara a mis padres? ellos no estaban muertos.

Otro enigma era el paradero del misterioso hombre que había salvado mi pellejo, por la reacción asombrada de Sasori, era evidente que lo conocía, no dejaba de nombrar Ita, ¿Qué demonios significaba? Podía tratarse de una contraseña, como también un nombre. Lo más relacionado al caso era Itachi, pero otra duda venia mi mente, ¿Por qué Itachi acabaría con un compañero del mismo bando? Dios mi cabeza dolía, apenas me recompusiera tomaría cartas en el asunto

_Buenos días-_ Escuche desde la puerta, levante mi rostro y pude apreciar a una mujer bastante estilizada, de cabello rubio alzado en dos coletas algo infantiles, y unos ojos azul cielo, bastante bonita diría yo, su altura no distinguí mucho de la mía, tendría un metro sesenta y ocho a lo sumo. Llevaba puesta una musculosa blanca donde se podían apreciar unos brazos trabajados pero no al extremo, y un Jean azul gastado, seguro era su día libre o estaba de civil_._

_Buenos días, soy Sakura-_

_Haruno- _Completo ella_- lo se todos hablan de ti, no es común tener oficiales de otra jurisdicción para el caso Uchiha, soy Temari, un gusto._

Escuchar ese apellido de otros labios provoco un escalofrío en mi cuerpo entero. Pero el bullicio que se oía fuera de la habitación me saco de mis pensamientos.

_¡Temari!- _Un grito desbocado aturdió mis oídos, esa voz tan parecido a… No claro que no era imposible, mi corazón empezó a latir desmesuradamente, me temblaba el cuerpo, sentía mis ojos dilatados a causa de la impresión cuando por la puerta cruzo aquel individuo que había dejado un uraco en mi pecho tan grande que aun no lograba cerrar, pese a las incansables terapias.

_¡Naruto no grites vas a asustarla!- _Luego del comentario de Temari, el alzo las vista al tiempo que quedaba inmovilizado viéndome como quien ve a un espectro. Sus ojos habían alcanzado el punto máximo, estaban increíblemente abiertos, tanto que creí que se saldrían de orbita.

Una tercera figura hizo acto de aparición, chocándose con su compañero.

_Naruto torpe que demonios te-_

El al ver el estado de su amigo, decidió seguir su mirada. Bien hasta aquí llegaba mi autocontrol, lo único que puede oír antes de caer desmallada viendo esos pozos tan negros como el mismo abismo fue un_ ¡Sakura!_


	6. El reencuentro parte 2

**Titulo**: "Guns and Roses"

**Pareja:** SasuSaku, mas adelante se vera si agrego mas parejas.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:**

_¿Persistente?_**Sin****duda**

_¿Inteligente?_**Por****supuesto**

_¿Aspiraciones?_**A****líder**

_¿Cómo__te__defines__en__cuatro__palabras?_**Mujer****de****armas****tomar**

¿Y quien soy?... Sakura Haruno. Una jodida mujer que va a patearte el culo tantas veces hasta ponerte una colosal zapatería en cuanto infrinjas la ley.

**N/A:**Hola queridos leyentes, quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso de la historia, pero como explique en mi otro fic, el nuevo trabajo y mi poca inspiración hicieron estragos. No pienso abandonar mis historias hasta haberlas terminado. Este capitulo hará que la historia se empiece a entender un poco mas. Muchas gracias por su s comentarios, prometo contestarlos en el próximo capi, pero en mi país son las cuatro menos cuarto de la madrugada y entro a trabajar a las siete, jeje ¡necesito dormir! Para los que quieran hablar conmigo por mail o Facebook les dejo mi correo, solo envíenme un mensaje diciéndome que son de la pagina y los aceptare barby87_ Besotes y espero sea de su agrado.

**By** Bludtula

* * *

Podía oír a lo lejos el barullo de personas discutir. Mis ojos apenas vislumbrar las confusas sombras fuera de la habitación donde me encontraba. El suceso de los hechos antes de perder la noción me invadieron de manera involuntaria provocando una terrible jaqueca.

_No puedo permitir que esto suceda, simplemente debe de tratarse de un enorme error. Hablare con el jefe para que la deporten al departamento de su jurisdicción nuevamente_- Ho si, conocía esa voz en donde fuera, mi queridísimo amigo hiperactivo hablando de mi como si me conociera.

Siempre fue lo mismo en aquel entonces, tratándome de manera inferior a ellos, siempre haciéndome sentir una verdadera y completa inútil. Lo mas extraño de todo jamás pude demostrarle lo contrario. Pero siempre había una primera vez para todo ¿No es así?

Como si mi cuerpo estuviera poseído por una fuerza desconocida, me alce de manera mecánica. Me desconocía totalmente, esa que caminaba hacia el bullicio no era la niña de hace años atrás insegura, inútil y molesta. Ahora era una mujer inteligente, segura y fuerte.

Con rudeza y molesta abrí de manera seca la puerta que me separaba de aquellas personas. Ante esta acción sus miradas se posaron sobre mí. Me sentía imparable, gigante… inalcanzable. Mi mirada denotaba sin duda alguna seguridad.

Me acomode frente a las cuatro personas sentadas en esos cómodos asientos y con voz firme les hable.

_Te equivocas Naruto, esto no es un error. Soy Sakura Haruno, oficial de alto rango de la jurisdicción de los Ángeles, y para ti y ahora agente especial en el caso de Uchiha Itachi-_ Finalicé al tiempo que surgía un golpe de adrenalina. Sentía la ira fluir en mi como lava ardiente. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en mi rostro.

_Uchiha Sasuke_- Pronuncie lentamente, saboreando su nombre como dulce néctar- _Qué coincidencia ¿Verdad que el mundo es un pañuelo?_

_Sakura-_ Contesto atravesándome con una intensa mirada.

Con lentitud casi pasmosa recorrí su cuerpo. Los años habían hecho un excelente trabajo tenia que reconocer. Pero eso no descartaba el sabor amargo instalado en mi paladar.

_¡Sakura Chan!_- Exclamo exageradamente Naruto, instantes luego sus fornidos brazos me rodearon en un afectuoso abrazo. En otras circunstancias habría recibido calidamente ese acto de cariño, pero lamentablemente la situación no lo ameritaba.

Quieta, dura y fría como un témpano de hielo me mantuve, mis facciones no denotaban cambio alguno, sorprendiendo a mi amigo. Lentamente dejo caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y me observo. Hmp, esa mirada la conocía, como olvidarla, si era la misma que yo poseía todos los días de mi maldita vida al levantarme y ver mi reflejo una y otra vez en el espejo. Aquel único amigo en el que jamás hallaría una blasfemia, aquel que me mostraba la cruda realidad.

_Sa… Saskura Chan, lo siento… yo realmente lo siento, pero tienes que entender que todo lo que hicimos fue por tu bien-_Confeso con voz apagada.

Mi silencio y mirada despectiva fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

_Sigues siendo la misma inmadura de siempre Sakura, si te queda algo de decencia, vuelve por donde viniste. Este es mi caso, no te metas donde no te llaman-_ Gratas palabras de bienvenida, a pesar de la ironía en mis pensamientos… eso dolió y mucho, fue realmente duro no voy a mentir. Pero lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte, Fue lo que la vida me enseño a mi corta edad.

_Wau si que has cambiado Sasuke, lograste decir mas de dos palabras en una sola oración. También déjame aclararte que mi presencia aquí, no es mas que el deseo de tu jefe por el mal manejo de los oficiales a cargo en el caso_- Su fulminante mirada fue su contestación a mis palabras- Ho _¿acaso eres tu? No sabes cuanto lo siento, no quise ofenderte_- Era mas que obvio el sarcasmo y veneno en mi respuesta, pero no había sido mas que la contestación a su irrespetuosa bienvenida.

_Bien dado el hecho que ya se conocen, y que por lo visto no será un trabajo consolidado y flexible, no tengo más opción que informarle al jefe las diferencias dentro del equipo_- Informo Temari.

_Ho por favor no Temari San, soy totalmente profesional, te pido disculpas a ti a tu compañero por el momento penoso que han tenido que presenciar, Sasuke… Naruto también quiero disculparme, las pocas horas de sueño han pasado su factura. Como el dicho dice, al pasado pisado. Ahora si me disculpan, me voy a recostar, estas heridas no sanaran solas_- Como una cobarde huí tengo que admitir, cerré la puerta detrás de mi.

La inseguridad y los miedos me embargaron. Aun no sabía como había podido sobrellevar aquella situación. Siempre tuve presente que algún día el reencuentro se llevaría a cabo, pero nunca de esta manera y en estas circunstancias.

Un nudo se albergo en lo más profundo. Verlos me había dejado más indefensa de lo que pude creer alguna vez. Sentía mis ojos acuosos, esto no estaba planificado en mis planes. Tendría que haber reaccionado de otra manera, como la mujer que era, y no como la niña malcriada y consentida de antaño. Sasuke tenía razón seguía siendo una inmadura.

_¿Mierda, donde estabas Dios? ¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas de mí?_

Afuera estaban Sasuke y Naruto, aquellas personas que rompieron los sueños que habíamos construido ayer. Tenia que hacer algo ya.

_¿Te encuentras bien Sakura Chan?_- ¿En que momento había aparecido? ¿Cómo diablos intentaba atrapar a uno de los fugitivos mas terrible y peligroso, sino oía ingresar a Naruto en la habitación_? Patética Haruno. Eres realmente patética_ Pensé.

Gire hacia el, y mi coraza se partió en mil pedazos. No podía seguir viendo esa mirada. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle cuanto lo había echado de menos, que todo estaría bien. Pero no seria más que una vil mentira. Nada volvería a ser como antes. Yo había cambiado, la situación no era la misma, nuestras vidas eran diferentes. Un abismo nos dividía. El resentimiento que había quedado en mí por su partida se convertía en una molestia insoportable día a día.

_No te preocupes Naruto, he pasado cosas peores_- Le conteste, su triste semblante aumento si aquello era posible. Había entendido la indirecta en mis palabras.

_Sakura-_ _¡Mierda!_ ¿Acaso no podía dejar de temblar cada vez que me hablaba?

_Escucha, se que no la haz pasado de maravilla, y lo entiendo. Pero mi vida no fue un cuento de hadas. He puesto toda mi energía y atención en esto, y nada ni nadie lo arruinara. Te admiro, y sinceramente lo hago. Son casi nulos los casos en que un agente ha sobrevivido para contar la historia luego de un enfrentamiento con un miembro de Akatsuki. Pero esto es totalmente distinto a lo que hayas visto jamás-_

Quería tirar de mi ropa, rasgarla, no lo soportaba ¡¿Tan basura me creían?

Como una película los sucesos de mi vida como policía fluyeron en mi mente. Y pude aceptar que realmente que era buena ¡Joder una de las mejores! Por supuesto que había presenciado hechos extraordinarios.

Mi orgullo pedía a gritos demostrarle con hechos lo contrario a lo que ellos creían. Si había alguien capacitado para esto… Esa era yo.

_Muchachos agradezco su preocupación hacia mí, de hecho tengo que reconocer que me sorprende que aun lo hagan. Pero para llegar a ser quien soy hoy en día, he tenido que enterrar los lazos que me hacían débil. Aquí y ahora se terminaron los recuerdos de aquellos maravillosos años que viví con ustedes. Y será la última vez que se tocara el tema de tiempos pasados. Si estoy capacitada o no, a la única que beneficiara o perjudicara, será sola y exclusivamente a mi-_

La cara de póker que tenían realmente ameritaba una buena carcajada, pero eso arruinaría mi reputación.

_¡Bien!_- Contesto de mala manera Sasuke- _Pero luego no digas que no se te aviso. De ahora en mas haz un carajo con tu vida, solo no me estorbes, ni te metas en mi camino. Yo también cambie y quitare del camino a quien me signifique un estorbo_- Luego de esas delicadas palabras salio del cuarto hacho una furia dando un sonoro portazo.

_No lo tomes en serio Sakura Chan, aunque no lo quiera reconocer, lo tomo por sorpresa tu llegada. Realmente no la ha pasado bien, ha sido muy duro. Sacando esto del medio, bienvenida al equipo amiga_- Quiso acercarse a mi, y lo dudo, levantaba su brazo izquierdo para atraerme hacia el, pero lo volvió a bajar, seguramente por miedo a otro rechazo de mi parte. Quise contestarle que para mi no había sido nada fácil, a diferencia de ellos que se tenían el uno al otro, yo estaba totalmente sola, pero me pareció inapropiado y fuera de lugar después de las reglas que había impuesto de no volver a tocar el pasado.

_Gracias Naruto_- Con una pequeña y forzada sonrisa le respondí- _No quiero sonar maleducada, pero realmente estoy muy cansada y quisiera dormir un poco mas- Mentí en parte, si bien estaba cansada, sabia que no podría pegar un ojo en toda la noche._

_Si… si… yo lo lamente, que duermas bien Sakura Chan_- Aun dudoso se acerco a mí y deposito un casto beso en mi mejilla. Ese acto me tomo por sorpresa. Segundos luego, logre quedar sola en la habitación.

* * *

El ruido de los pájaros cantar, la fresca brisa de la mañana ingresar por el enorme ventanal acariciando las blancas cortinas, y el delicioso aroma de café y tostadas terminaron por despertarme. Con medio ojo entreabierto gire y mire el reloj de la mesa de luz. Seis y diez de la mañana.

Con pereza me estire en mi confortable cama. Me sentía realmente cómoda, mis compañeros de piso, Temari y Shikamaru eran muy atentos conmigo. Luego del encuentro con Sasuke y Naruto mi estado anímico no fue de los mejores, pero gracias a mis nuevos compañeros logre encontrar la tranquilidad de cuando vivía en Los Ángeles.

Cerca de dos meses habían pasado desde el penoso reencuentro, mis costillas habían sanado del todo. En el tiempo de reposo trabaje llenando papeles del nuevo departamento. En algunos reportes encontré que Sasuke y Naruto habían realizado varios allanamientos, pero ninguno de gran importancia en el caso. Hubo uno que llamo mi atención, un agente nuestro en una de sus tantas rondas había sido cruelmente asesinado por un miembro de akatsuki, las cámaras del local lo habían grabado todo, lamentablemente el rostro del atacante, no se llegaba a ver, ya que se encontraba de espaldas.

Mis compañeros de vida no habían dado señales de vida ¿Razón? Yo lo había pedido. No quería toparme con ellos aun hasta estar fuerte psicológicamente. Mientras divagaba había llegado a vestirme y enlistarme. Una musculosa negras de un material especial diseñada para situaciones extremas, como correr, trepar, saltar, inclusive muy resistente al fuego, al igual que mis pantalones del mismo color ajustado, junto a unas botas de cuero. Reunida con mis nuevos compañeros me senté a desayunar.

_Buenos días Tema, Shika_- Salude

_Buenos días Saku_- Me contesto Temari

_Sakura_- Apenas saludo Shika con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

_Bien mujer hoy será tu primer día de trabajo en la jefatura. Te pondrán nuevos compañeros para patrullar por zonas. Por lo que pude leer en los escritos, también tendrá un allanamiento en un depósito abandonado en la calla Claxon. Según informaron los vecinos, hace algunos días atrás, tres camionetas negras han estado entrando y saliendo. Eso no debería pasar ya que el establecimiento pertenece al municipio- _Informo Shikamaru, mientras se terminaba de colocar el chaleco con el emblema de la policía federal-

_¿Estas lista Sakura?_- Pregunto Temari.

_Lista muchachos andando_-

El viaje transcurrió en un cómodo silencio, mientras escuchábamos los informes de la radio. No fue muy largo, estábamos a veinte minutos en coche hasta el trabajo.

Ingresamos a la jefatura y… Wau si creí que Los Ángeles era una locura, New York era un infierno, Vagabundos, Niños que aparentaban mas edad de la que poseían armados con cargamento que tendría que ser ilegal (De hecho lo eran) para criaturas así. Y podía seguir describiéndolos, pero mi tiempo escaseaba a medida que me detenía a ver las personas esposadas ingresar.

_Buenos días oficial Haruno, espero que mis oficiales hallan sido de buena ayuda para usted mientras se recuperaba de sus herida_- Kakashi, no se aun porque, pero este tipo no me caía para nada bien. Me parecía irresponsable, impuntual y extremadamente un despreocupado total.

_Buenos días Hakate, si me han sido de mucha ayuda los oficiales que me mando, muchas gracias_- conteste.

_Bien Nara me ha informado que ya sabe sobre sus tareas el día de hoy, no me queda mas que desearle suerte, y cualquier duda, ya sabe a quien buscar_-

_¿Ya se retira? ¿Así sin mas?_- Pregunte atónita.

_Mmm_- Pareció meditar con cara de póker- _¿Disculpe? ¿Y que es lo que pretende que haga?_

_No se, quizás decirme el numero de equipo, o también el nombre de mis nuevos compañeros-_ Conteste de manera ironía.

_Ho… pero que despistado soy. Bien por ser un allanamiento fuera de lo común hoy serán seis oficiales, por lo general los equipos están integrados de dos o tres personas. Diríjase a la oficina siete, y sus nombres son, Juggo, Suigetsu, Karin, Naruto, Sasuke-_

_¡Mierda, carajo, ostia, shit, kuso!_


End file.
